Anytime you need a friend
by Kairi0020
Summary: Skateskating is the only thing she can do. she has the brain, the skills, and the power to because anything she wants to be, yet...she just wants to skate. one day, someone challages her to her own game, and it just so happens to be Bam Margera! who win?
1. Info

Infomation:

* * *

Name: Koddika (K-odd-ik-ka)'Khaos' Linette Bailey, but goes by Khaos Linette, never uses first name  
Nicknames: Khaos (it's like Chaos, but with a 'K'), Mistress of Khaos, Khaos of skateboarding  
Age: 25(Born: 10/31/79)  
Hair Color: Born a blonde, but dyed black with red highlights, all way down to her lower back  
Eyes Color: Purple, but wears color contacts so they look blue.  
Parents: Father :( Unknown, and not cared for) Mother: Sue Bailey (AKA: SB)  
Brother(s)/Sister(s): None  
Friend(s): Dante, Leon DeForntent, Yunaberle (Un-a-ber-lee) 'Yuni' Samlett, Elliot Brant  
Body Art(s): a tattoo on the lower part of her back, a dark purple butterfly, and as of piercing, she has 13 earrings (5 on left ears, 7 right ear, and 1 belly bottom ring)  
Quotes: "I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!"  
"If you miss with , then you mess with me, and trust me...I'm one bitch you don't want to mess with!"  
"Wow…that sucks a fat one."

Mother Info:  
Name: Sue Bailey  
Age: 57  
Hair: Blonde, to her shoulders  
Eyes Color: Blue  
Body Art: 2 tattoos, on lower part of her back, same as Khaos, but its dark blue, and other is on her wrist, it says Khaos, for her daughter.  
Past: She was pregnant with Khaos at 35, when her husband left and never came back (not that they cared) and worked several jobs during Khaos's childhood but quit when Khaos was 9 because her parents died, leaving her (their only child) all there money, which was 4.3 billion dollars, but never really lived like the rich. Got a good home in PA, and lived like a normal family, with a kid out of control.

Friend(s):  
Dante-  
Full Name: Dante, no one knows his last name, so they just call him Dante  
Age: 28  
Hair: Plantain blonde, with purple blue and green highlights because Khaos dyed it when he was slept, and he didn't know til a whole week later.  
Eyes Color: Brown  
Body Art: a tattoo on his arm, it a Patton of same kind.  
Past: Khaos has been friends with Dante since the age of 6 and she kicked some kids' butts for beating up on Dante. he said he owned her for life, and all she said was," be my best friend and we're even!" so, til this day they been best friends. He lives with her because his parents kick him out for being a punk, and Khaos welcome him into her home. He skateboards with her, down at a local skate park too, with the others.

Leon DeForntent-  
Nicknames: De Front and De F-bomb  
Age: 28  
Hair: Brown, to his shoulders  
Eyes Color: Brown  
Body Art: no tattoos, but has his left ear pierced once, and twice for the other ear, than ks to Khaos, which everyone makes gay jokes at him  
Past: at the age of 13, he was new in town and everyone picked on him. One day these guy tried to beat him up and Khaos came to the recur, scenting one out of 4 guys to the hospital. Khaos was his first friend there, and hangs out with him. He now works for a skate magazine, and Khaos is 98 of the time, on the cover. He the guy in the group who 99.99 of the time, has a video camera in hand, filming everything

Yunaberle (Un-a-ber-lee) 'Yuni' Samlett-  
Nicknames: Yuni, Yuna, and 'the friend of Khaos'  
Age: 26  
Hair: Brown, middle of her back  
Eyes Color: Green, with blue are the pupil  
Body Art: None, but her belly bottom  
Past: She was Khaos's Neighbor since Khaos was 7 and they been best friend, til at 13 Yuni's parents wanted to move, and Khaos didn't want Yuni to move, so she offered to take Yuni in, away from her 3 brother and 5 sisters, so now she lived with Khaos. On there Yuni's 16 birthday, her and Khaos got their belly bottoms pierced together. She works in for a Cafe, where Khaos gets free coffee. She got out of a bad relationship at 22, her ex beat her up, and Khaos almost killed him. If she needs Khaos for anything, Khaos always had her back, no matter what.

Elliot Grant-  
Nicknames- Ellie, Grantman, and Grant  
Age: 27  
Hair: Black, short  
Eyes Color: Blue  
Body Art: has tattoo all over his back.  
Past: Elliot has real problem before he met Khaos. He was unloved in his home, never ate a good meal, and was a cutter. Khaos did everything in her power to help him. His parents kicked him out and Khaos gave him a home, but at 19, he moved out on his own, a few blocks from Khaos house, with his room mate Leon. He hasn't cut since 15 and he always ate, it was hard not to see him without food in his mouth. He always worked out, and skated with Khaos and the guy whenever he was free.

* * *

About Khaos's Past:  
Since she could remember, she been out of control, but raised right. She always helps someone in need, respect her elders, and never destroy the house without week notice. Til she was 6, she always was alone, and her mom worked so much, that no one was there for her. As she was playing in the park one day, she saw a group of bullies beating up on some poor kid. She ran over and kick there but, and they were a good 3 years older than her, and then she made her first friend. Dante. At 7 they both got in skate boarding and fell in love with it.  
Then this girl named Yunaberle moved next door, and Khaos gave her the nickname 'Yuni'. Then she met Leon, and she made friends with him, but at the same time tried to stop Yuni from moving then, she moved in with Khaos. At 15, she met Elliot who looked like a lost soul in her eyes, so she decided to help him out. Then, 2 years later, Dante had to move in with her, because he had no where else to go, and so did Elliot at the same time. Her mom was no so happy, but she trusted Khaos.  
Khaos was smart. At a young age of 4, she knows right from wrong, and her mother saw that in her. she was always at the top of her school all thought-out school, and was wanted at many colleges, but never went to any, only went to her State College, Penn State. She help her friends with there homework, and in the end only Yuni went with her. At 21, she graduated a year early, and was going to go get a masters, but never need. Her whole life, she only wanted to do one thing, and the was skate.  
From the age of 7, skating was the only thing she was passionate about her whole life. If she wasn't doing homework, helping her mom or friends, or doing something, she was doing at the skate park in town, skating everything away. She was at the so much; they called her the 'Khaos of Skateboarding'.


	2. Chapter 1: Challenge the Mistress

Chapter 1: Challenge the Mistress, you're gonna get hurt...

_"I wanna go so far away, when I feel the snake bite enter my brain"_

I sang as I skated down the street, skating to my second home. The skate park. It was you could say, I 'lived' since the age of 7. Nothing more, nothing less, skating was my life. I, Khaos Lenet, had every chance in the world to become anything, but skating was my passion.

_"Never did I want to be here again, and I don't remember why I came."_

I made it to the skate park; see my friends waiting for my slow ass to hurry up. I was slow and lazy today, didn't know why, just was, but it didn't stop me from skating. It's funny. I'm 25, done nothing with my life but skate, yet I feel like something was coming my way. Like something big but, I don't know.

"Come on, Khaos. We want to skate!" Dante yelled, waving his arms in the air like a stupid people...like Dante is. Tehe! Yuni was leaning against the gate of the place, which the whole park was hidden by a large bush wall about 25 feet high. It's been there since I started skating here, and on the northern side, was the hole where Dante tried to jump over it. A shame, he didn't even make it half way up, but all the way threw. Elliot was lying on the ground, and of course Leon was messing with his video camera.

"Sorry, I've was busy, you know, there this new thing called sleep! You all suck a fat one, especial you Leon!" I yelled pointing at him

"Ha-ha! Very funny, Khaos." Leon rolled his eyes, turning on his camera. "K, mistress, I need a new picture for the cover this month. So get in there and make some history!"

"Ya!"I yelled opening the gate, and I swore it was like walking into heaven til, I got a look around. I couldn't believe it, there was other guys here, with video cameras and vans. It was like a video shot or something. I saw Jared(the owner of the park), standing there watching the whole thing unfold. I ran to him and grabbed his shoulder. "What's going' on J?"

"Hey mistress. I don't know, I tried to get these guys away, but they refuse. Could you..." he trailed off, but I know what he was getting at. The gang looked at me, with grins on their faces. I sighed and began to slowly skate over to the group of guy causing the Chaos...ha-ha, chaos. I'm Khaos. Oh the irony. I got in their view, and they all stop to look at me. I got off my board and make it jump into my hand. I walked over to them, and this one guy jumped in front.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing in a skate park like this?" he asked, kind of flirting with me. He was shirtless and had brown/blond hair.

"Easy. I kind of owned this skate park since 7, and my friend back there." pointing back at Jared, "would like you all to leave as of now, or...I'll make you leave." just then all the guy laughed. 'Wow, they must be new in town.'

"Lookie here, girly. our skate park was closed for remodeling over in west Chester, so this was the closest one, we're gonna skate here til some big ass man is gonna throw are asses out..."

"And that why I'm here. Sure, I may not look big, but I can keep all your asses out of here." I cracked my fingers, one by one.

"Ok yaw. I bet you can even pick me up."

"Hold out your arm." he looked at me weird, but did it. I grabbed his arm and turned, flipping his whole body over my shoulder and he fell straight down on his back.

'Oh my god' and 'damn, that had to hurt' were heard from the guy group. "Woo woo, wait a minute." another guy came up to me, this time this guy wasn't half bad looking. He was dressed in black, with a tattoo going back one arm. He had black hair and a goatee. "I challenge you, if you win we'll leave."

"I highly doubt it, but what if I lose?"

"You have to do whatever I say, nothing sexual through I'm not that type of guy, for I week."

By this time, the gang was behind me." like you can beat Mistress, she knew this park better than our own house. She'll have your ass crying back home when she's done."

"Mistress? Are you some kind of a kinky girl?" he asked, and all I did was skate right past him to the bowl.

"No, just the Mistress of Khaos." and it all started.

2 hours later

"Dude. She beat bam!" one guy yelled as I was still standing wait for this 'Bam' dude to get up off the ground. It was skate horse. The first to spell 'skate' loses, and it took awhile. This 'bam' dude was really good. He was pissed that he lost, but got up anyway. He held out his hand, and we shook it.

"Guess you win Mistress, we'll take our leave." bam said, turned to the guys were leaving. "But, one more thing." turning back to me. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

I smiled at him. "Please call me Khaos, because I like it better than mistress and hell no." I walked away with that smile this on my face, as the gang and me began to walk out of the skate park. I glared back to see bam's face fell as if he never heard no before.


End file.
